The present invention relates to all terrain vehicles (ATV""s) and, in particular, to a cover for an all terrain vehicle.
All terrain vehicles are in common use as recreational and utility vehicles due to their ability to travel across virtually any terrain. Such ATV""s are open topped and open sided, and thus provide the occupants with maximum visibility but virtually no protection from the elements, such as brush and weather.
It would be desirable to provide an ATV with a cover for protection against the elements. It would also be desirable that the cover require no redesign of the ATV""s basic structure and that it be possible to easily retrofit the cover to existing ATV""s. It would be further desirable that a framework for the cover not have to be disassembled when deployment of the cover is not desired.
The invention pertains to an all terrain vehicle which includes a vehicle body having front and rear end portions separated by an occupant seating area. A windscreen assembly is mounted on the vehicle body and comprises a front framework mounted on a front portion of the vehicle body, and a flexible transparent windscreen mounted to the front framework. The front framework is disposed in a collapsed folded state and is extendable and erectible to a position in front of the occupant seating area.
Preferably, an additional framing is provided, including a rear frame section mounted on the rear portion of the vehicle body, and a top frame section interconnecting the front and rear frame sections. In addition to the windscreen, there can be provided a top cover, a back cover, and/or a pair of side covers attached to the additional screening.